


Coming Home to You

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Anzu will always be happy to come home to Kaoru.
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Kaoru's characterization right, and I hope you enjoy my take on Anzu and Kaoru's relationship! They're aged up slightly in this fic, and they share an apartment! I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

Anzu pushed the door to her apartment open, sighing as she did so. " _Tadaima._ " she called out. 

The blonde male perked up at the sound of her voice and got up to welcome Anzu. 

"Anzu-chan~ Good work today~" 

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Anzu's petite figure, childishly clinging to her, peppering kisses all over her face. 

"Thank you, Kaoru-san. Did you enjoy your day off?" she asked her boyfriend, smiling gently. 

"Yup! It was fun to take a break from idol work, I was really lonely without you, though." 

Anzu shook her head and returned his hug, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm sorry again, Kaoru-san. I couldn't call a sick day today, since we had a lot of important meetings. I wanted to stay home with you, though." 

Kaoru's face flushed at her words, as he tries not to combust from her gentle breath on his neck. 

"I-it's fine, Anzu-chan! I do love your hardworking side a lot too~" 

He pulled away to look at her with a smile. 

"I cooked dinner for you, by the way. I thought you might be tired from work, and I rarely get to cook for you since I'm usually home late as well." 

He led the girl to the dinner table, where a plate of freshly cooked food awaited Anzu. 

Kaoru pulled the chair out for her, and sat across from Anzu when she sat down. 

"Thank you, Kaoru-san. You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." she told him. 

The male shook his head, smiling brightly at her. Anzu felt like she was looking at the sun by how bright his smile is. Well, he is the sun to her. _Her_ sun. 

"It was no trouble at all, Anzu-chan. Let me be a good boyfriend and spoil you a little for once~" 

Anzu laughed a little, nodding. "If you insist, Kaoru-san. _Gochisosamadeshita._ I'm sure this will be more delicious than usual since Kaoru-san made it with all his heart."

She gave him a soft smile, one she reserves _just_ for him. 

Kaoru swore Anzu is trying to kill him one of these days. That smile of her is _lethal._

"O-of course, Anzu-chan." he replied, feeling a furious blush on his cheeks. 

Anzu ate the meal happily, feeling all the love that went into making it on her tongue. She took a piece of her food using her chopsticks, before offering it to Kaoru. 

"Kaoru-san, say 'ahh.'" she told him. 

Kaoru blinked, before doing as she told him to. "Ahh~" 

She gently put the food inside his mouth, smiling as she watched him chew. 

"It's delicious, Kaoru-san. I thought you might want to taste how good it is. Thanks again for making this, Kaoru-san." 

He's going to get a heart attack soon if she keeps this up. This is too much for him to handle. 

Anzu finished her meal, and leaned against the chair, feeling her eyelids getting heavier. 

"Anzu-chan, you should change first before going to sleep." he reminded her, giggling slightly at how adorable his girlfriend was. 

What did he do in his past life to deserve someone like her? He will never know. 

Anzu simply mumbled an answer, making Kaoru's smile widen. _So cute._

He scooped Anzu up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style towards their shared bedroom. 

"Let's get you out of those clothes first. Then, the bed is all yours, Anzu-chan." he said quietly. 

Anzu nodded sleepily, and Kaoru helped Anzu change out of her work clothes and into her sleeping clothes. Anzu didn't waste any time flopping onto the bed. 

Kaoru laughed again at his girlfriend's antics, putting a blanket over her body to keep her warm. 

He was about to get up when he heard Anzu's sleepy voice call out to him, "Kaoru-san, are you not going to sleep?"

How dare she be so cute all the time. 

Kaoru settled on the empty space on their bed, running his fingers through Anzu's chocolate locks, looking at her with a look full of adoration. 

"Kaoru-san." 

He stopped and blinked at her. "What is it, Anzu-chan?" 

"Thank you for always taking care of me, Kaoru-san. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that after work, I get to come home to you." 

Her voice was sleepy, but Kaoru knows she means every word by how soft her tone is. 

Kaoru smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

"I feel the same way, Anzu-chan." he whispered. 

Anzu snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. While Kaoru simply stroked her hair, lulling the girl to sleep. 

The two lovers slept like this, limbs entangled, breath steady, as they slept through the night together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much. I love the idea that Anzu can say so many things that fluster Kaoru without even blinking, and Kaoru struggles to not fanboy at her cuteness. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! And as usual, I'm always open to criticism!  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
